dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoian Starship Classes
Dragoians have varying classes of Starships. All Dragoian starships are shielded with internal shield emitters, which is unusual for small vessels like fighters and even more so for a species new to space flight. Military 'Fighters' A Dragoian fighter class ship is any military craft smaller than a military shuttle. Unlike larger ships, fighter classes are not given class names, and are referred to only as fighters. Typical armament consists of Light SoulTech cannons as primary weapons, and also large amounts of SoulTech anti-fighter cannons. Unusually for such a small vessel, Dragoian fighters are equipped with both shields and a hyperdrive. 'Shuttles' Dragoian shuttles are small craft that carry Light SoulTech cannons as primary weapons, and also large amounts of SoulTech anti-fighter cannons. Therefore the only real difference between shuttles and fighters, is that shuttles are also designed to carry large numbers of troops or a tank into battle. The only type is the Un-Dra Class Shuttle. 'Cruisers' Dragoian cruisers are the most common Dragoian military starship class. They normally mount small numbers of Heavy SoulTech cannons, and higher numbers of Medium, Light and Anti-Fighter SoulTech cannons. Larger ships such as Dreadnoughts are designed to carry multiple cruisers for the roles of support and escort. There are only two types of cruiser, the Tri-Dra Class Cruiser, and the Quad-Dra Class Cruiser with the Tri-Dra being the oldest and most numerous while the Quad-Dra is barely in production and was built with a greater shuttle and fighter complement in mind. 'Battleships' Dragoian battleships, while not the most numerous, are the most effective ships in Dragoian navies. Battleships are built to fight and mount 2 or more Heavy SoulTech cannons which, due to the battleships' large Soul Crystal power cores and reinforced power conduits, can be fired more rapidly than those found on cruisers which normally required a capacitor to be trickle charged before firing. The two types of Dragoian battleship are the Twin-Dra Class Battleship and the Tri-DraX Class Battleship. The Twin-Dra class is by far the most numerous and is also the oldest with the Tri-DraX being a newer class with small numbers. 'Dreadnoughts' Dragoian dreadnoughts are the most powerful mass-produced class of starship in any of the Dragoian navies and by far the least numerous. Dreadnoughts are built to be mobile command fortresses and pack extreme offensive firepower and defensive systems to allow them to stay in a fight long enough to ensure victory. Dreadnoughts are capable of carrying and repairing Tri-Dra Class Cruisers in their hangar bays. The 2 types of dreadnought are the Twin-DraX Class Dreadnought and the Sin-Dra Class Dreadnought. 'Super-Dreadnought' The super-dreadnought is a class limited to a single starship, the Dralkyrian Power. The Super-Dreadnought was simply too large to mass produce, dwarfing even a Sin-Dra Class Dreadnought, and took over 10 years of near non-stop work to build just the hull and basic systems, taking another 5 non-stop to finish the interior. The super-dreadnought's purpose was to be an entire small fleet and repair facility contained within one vessel, with multiple hangars capable of containing and repairing both Twin-Dra Class Battleships and Tri-Dra Class Cruisers. Before being named, the only super-dreadnought was known as the Sin-DraX Class Super-Dreadnought. Civilian 'Shuttle' Civilian shuttles are smaller than their military counterparts, and are also not armed with anything more than extremely light weaponry, just enough to break up asteroids, and are not equipped with hyperdrives as standard. These shuttles were designed to fit inside a Starfire Class Freighter's "wings" and are designed to carry small cargo and a few passengers in their original configuration, with a later, longer, model being capable of carrying a single Dragoian Standard starship shipping container. 'Liner' Only one form of Dragoian passenger liner is known to exist, the Barge Class Liner. These ships are capable of multi-point docking with City-Ships to allow for their passenger complement to quickly disembark. Their purpose is to serve as a passenger ferry between Dragoia (Planet), Dragoian Colonies, and Dragoian City-Ships. These ships possess 2 fixed SoulTech Medium cannons mounted on their bow and a few SoulTech turreted Light cannons across their hull for defensive purposes. Their hyperdrives are comparable to those of a Tri-Dra Class Cruiser although their shields are nowhere near comparable. Unlike full-size military ships, the Civilian liner is designed to land on planetary surfaces and possesses a large under-belly passenger ramp and landing gear. 'Freighter' There are 2 types of Dragoian freighter, the Barge Class Freighter which is largely identical to the liner variant, although it mounts less cannons and is specialised to carry cargo in Dragoian Standard starship shipping containers instead of passengers. The other type is the old Starfire Class Freighter, a ship designed to carry large loads which is hated by crews for it's small crew areas, inability to dock with anything but it's own shuttles, and it's large but often painfully under-utilised cargo bay. Due to these flaws and a few special variants of the Barge Class, the Starfire class was discontinued in early 2016 with only 14 examples being built including the prototype, Starfire, which remained in Dragoian service until late 2016, when it was "stolen" by No56, her family, and Gus. Both types of freighters carry shuttles, and can land on planetary surfaces. 'City-Ship' A Dragoian City-Ship is a large vessel used by the Dragoians as a colonisation vessel, with Civilian fleets led by one or two of them flying a colony's worth of Dragoians, humans (for food) and building materials, to the intended site of the new colony, then remaining in orbit while the colony is built to provide support, and when the colony is built, serving as part of the defensive force and also home for anyone who does not want to live on the actual colony. It is also known for fleets of City-Ships to roam around the colonies of the Dragoians for those who want life aboard a starship, but are unfit for military service, e.g. those with a family with young children. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoian Starships Category:Starships